


My Hero (Zarry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never really been the jealous type. Until now, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero (Zarry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Jealousy wasn’t Harry’s thing. He was never the jealous type. At least he didn’t think he was. He had never felt possessive over somebody, or forced them to stay away from another person when he felt threatened. He usually let them do as they pleased. Right now, though, he felt a very strong emotion rushing through his veins that had his blood boiling, his fists clenching and his nostrils flared, and he thinks this must be what jealousy feels like.

Harry watched as Zayn, his best mate, drank away the night, currently grinding against some bloke that wasn’t nearly as drunk as Zayn but was enjoying himself nonetheless. He observed as Zayn leant forward and crashed his lips to the other guys, his hips still moving to the bass filling the club. 

Zayn’s arms wrapped around the stranger’s shoulders, his head bent back while the other boy ravaged the dark skin of his neck with sloppy kisses. Even from a distance Harry could see his tongue licking the skin and nipping harshly at it - and he could also see the large grin plastered on Zayn’s face as he pulled the boy closer, their hips continuing to grind together filthily.

An overwhelming surge of anger suddenly consumed Harry. All he wanted to do was stomp over to Zayn, pull him away and bring him home - but he couldn’t. Zayn was his best mate and Harry wasn’t supposed to feel this way about him. He shouldn’t. Instead, he settled for an empty seat at the bar. He refused a drink when the bartender walked over to him and instead slouched in his stool. He wasn’t in the mood to get drunk. He glanced around the room at all the happy, dancing bodies and frowned at the realization that he was probably the most miserable one here.

He tried to distract himself the best he could from the scene taking a place just a few feet away involving his best friend and some guy looking for some action tonight, trying to find better things to watch. But he couldn’t seem to do it. Look away, that is. His gaze seemed to be drawn to the dancing couple and he couldn’t seem to stop staring. He hated watching though, but it was like a horror movie where no matter how scary it got, you just had to see what would happen next. He watched in horror as their tongues met and they kissed sloppily as the music continued to pound in the background.

He watched as the man, not as drunk as Zayn but with more ideas in mind than just dancing, started trailing his hand down Zayn’s back and grabbed his ass, squeezing. Zayn’s back stiffened and Harry knew he was getting uncomfortable. 

He figured that after a few seconds Zayn would calm down, or at least the drunken part of him would allow him to, but he didn’t. His body stayed stiff, especially as the man whispered something in his ear. Harry knew Zayn enough to see that he was trying to hide his discomfort from the other boy, but a swift shake of his head told Harry he didn’t agree with what the desperate man had in mind.

He saw the man push himself closer to Zayn to say something again and Zayn struggled to push the man away from him. Harry felt a rush of anger overwhelm him at the sight of someone forcing his Zayn, his best friend, into a situation he wasn’t comfortable with, especially when he was drunk. 

“Fuck,” Harry cussed under his breath, running a finger through his curls before following his better instinct and shoving through the crowd to reach his best mate. He had to throw a few elbows to get there, but eventually he was standing behind him. From there he could clearly see the man’s fingers creeping under the waistband of Zayn’s skinnies and he could hear Zayn’s shouted protests although he made no effort to back away. 

“Fuck, don’t touch me there you arse,” Zayn barked, shoving harshly at the man’s shoulders.

“C’mon babe, I know you want me. You’ve been asking for it all night,” the man grinned filthily as he grabbed the back of Zayn’s neck with his free hand, attempting to steal another kiss from him. Zayn tried his best to get out of his grip but his hazed, drunken mind had trouble ordering his limbs to move properly. 

“No,” Zayn growled, turning his head to the side so that the other drunken man placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek instead of his aimed target. 

“C’mon baby, why did you change your mind so quickly?” the man slurred. “What do you say I take you back to mine? I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Get away from him,” Harry intervened, stepping closer so the man would notice him Zayn’s head turned to look at Harry, a grateful smile tugging at his lips. The man sized Harry up and scoffed. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. What are you? Seventeen or something?”

“Twenty,” Harry lied. He was only eighteen. “And this is my boyfriend, so get your scrummy hands off of him. You’re a dirtbag,” he hissed, lying again. Zayn wasn’t his boyfriend (no matter how much he wished he was). He grabbed Zayn’s waist and tugged the older boy towards him. Zayn gasped, stumbling into Harry’s arms.

The man huffed and shot Harry a dirty look, muttering a quick “you better keep your mutt on a leash,” before stomping off, deciding that trying to get in Zayn’s pants was too much trouble. Harry decided to ignore his words and sighed in relief, squeezing Zayn’s waist. “Sorry about that. I had to find out some way to get him off you”

“Sounds good, doesn’t it? Boyfriend,” Zayn giggled, pulling Harry close and nuzzling his face into his neck. “Thanks for saving me Harry, you’re my hero,” he cooed, pressing a subtle kiss to his neck that made shivers run down Harry’s spine.

“Alright, alright, let’s get you home before you start throwing yourself at guys or start up a scene. I don’t know if I can keep up the hero act if I have to pry three guys off of you at once or something,” Harry snickered, ignoring Zayn’s ‘boyfriend’ comment. He was drunk. It didn’t mean anything at all. 

Harry also ignored Zayn’s complaints of wanting to stay and dance, insisting on taking him home to sober up and rest instead. Zayn was pissed, and Harry was almost ashamed of himself for letting his best friend overdo it like this. He was supposed to watch Zayn and take care of him.

“Sorry for almost letting you get dragged into a car by that bloke back there.” Harry finally voiced his apology when he and Zayn finally got to their little flat they shared. “I should’ve been watching you closer, I’m sorry,” he added as he locked the door behind the both of them, Zayn still clinging childishly to his side. 

“You’re my hero,” Zayn whispered nonetheless, his hands rubbing Harry’s sides gently as he nuzzled his face into his neck again. “Hero’s deserve rewards,” he muttered, and Harry’s breath caught when he felt Zayn kissing up towards his jaw.

“Zayn,” he said hesitantly, gripping Zayn’s waist with both hands but liking the feel of his lips against his skin way too much to push him away. It was a selfish move and he knew better then to let Zayn try to seduce him, especially since Zayn was a very touchy guy when drunk, but Harry just couldn’t make himself push him away. 

“Shh, don’t,” Zayn whispered as his lips brushed against Harry’s ear. He nipped at the lobe, his hands sliding up the younger boy’s long torso until they locked behind his neck. “I’m going to reward you,” Zayn murmured into his ear.

Harry shuddered at the feeling and squirmed against Zayn, trying to move his hips away from his best mate’s in fear he could feel just exactly how his body reacted to his teasing. “Zayn… Zayn you’re drunk,” Harry gasped when Zayn pressed him against the wall. “You don’t know what you’re doing”

“I do, though. I’ve wanted this for a long time Harry,” Zayn slurred into his ear, and Harry could hear a pinch of honesty mixed in with his drunken slurs. His thumbs ran circles into Zayn’s waist as he thought of what he had just said, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a pair of lips brushing against his.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, barely audible, before pressing his lips properly to Zayn’s, moaning quietly at the feeling of finally the man he had dreamt of for months. His hands automatically went to Zayn’s quiff, tugging at the gelled strands and running his fingers through them.

The kiss quickly grew eager. Zayn’s tongue trailed along his bottom lip and he immediately granted him access. The feeling of Zayn’s mouth on his was incredible, hot, and way better than he’d ever imagined. Zayn was so desperate for it he hardly let Harry turn away to catch his breath, whining when he did and following him as he backed away.

“Zayn, wait-” Harry muttered, reaching between their bodies to stop Zayn from pulling him in for another kiss. “You’re drunk and I… Christ, if you really meant that you wanted this too then that’s amazing, I just… I don’t want to do this while you’re drunk, you know?” Harry said reluctantly, afraid things would go too far and Zayn would end up regretting what happened and Harry wouldn’t even be able to blame his actions on alcohol. 

“But I’m sobering up, Haz. I swear I am!” Zayn begged, trying once again to step closer to Harry. 

“I can’t do this,” Harry groaned, leaning away from Zayn’s puckered lips. He refused to take advantage of a drunken Zayn like this despite anything he said. 

“You can though,” Zayn mumbled before gripping Harry’s chin and forcing their lips together. His hands ran down the younger boy’s torso as their lips moved together messily, and Zayn swore he could feel Harry relaxing into the kiss.

“There we go,” he said softly, bringing his hands around Harry’s back to tug him closer. “I really want this, okay? Please, don’t push me away. I still beat myself up for not making a move on you last month at Liam’s party when I had the chance; don’t force me to blow this one up either. Please,” he begged, his words still slurring together slightly, but Harry’s heart swelled at the genuine tone in Zayn’s voice. 

Harry had trouble believing his words but with Zayn’s lips against his and his hands slipping up the back of his shirt, the warmth of his fingers massaging Harry’s skin, it was hard not to believe. Or maybe it was just too hard to care. He thought maybe Zayn wanted him too, and maybe they’ve both wanted this for a while now.

Plus, the more he thinks about it, as Zayn moves his skilled lips towards Harry’s neck, Harry realizes that there were signs, obvious signs that he’d missed. Like when Zayn refused to date anyone seriously, always talking about having his eye on someone but never being able to tell them who. Or how Zayn was always nagging at Harry to go out with him, but when Harry proposed he’d go with someone else Zayn would just shake his head stubbornly and say “it’s gotta be you, you’re my best mate.” And all those times Zayn called dibs on the seat next to Harry during a movie and snuggled into his side must have meant something, right? Harry had always brushed it off as a friendly thing because he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up, but it seemed maybe he had been missing something all along.

“Oh my god,” he whispered when realization hit him that yes, yes, Zayn liked him back.

“M’not a god,” Zayn growled cheekily against Harry’s skin. “Now come to the bedroom, I need you.”

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hands and lead the younger boy to his bedroom. Harry didn’t know what to say, and didn’t know if he’d even be able to speak if he tried. When they stepped into the room, he watched in disbelief as Zayn turned towards him with a cheeky smile on his face and pecked his lips in the sweetest, most delicate way.

He couldn’t fight the stupid smile that lifted the corners of his mouth when Zayn slid his hands slowly down his chest and stomach to grab the hem of his shirt, tugging it up until it was off Harry’s body before moving his fingers over to Harry’s jeans. 

“I would say we should take it slow,” Zayn slurred, “but I’ve been waiting too long for this moment.” Harry gulped when he felt Zayn unbuttoning his jeans, and stopped him. “This off first,” Harry growled, tugging at Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn smirked and let Harry pull his shirt off before resuming his work at Harry’s pants. He pushed him backwards until Harry’s knees hit the back of the bed and he was falling on the mattress. He crawled on top of the younger boy, his fingers expertly unzipping Harry’s jeans as he lathered his neck with kisses. “Bum up,” he whispered between kisses, and Harry did as told so that Zayn could slide his jeans down his thighs.

Zayn struggled with his own jeans moments later and was about to lean back to pull them down properly but Harry held Zayn against him, pushing down the pants with his own feet for Zayn to step out of. Harry was eager to latch their lips together again and pulled Zayn’s neck down to do so. This kiss was slower, more passionate than the previous ones. Harry’s hands roamed down Zayn’s back, squeezing his arse in a way that made Zayn moan in his mouth.

“Scoot down, I’ll be right back,” Zayn whispered as he pulled away from Harry who whined and followed Zayn’s movement in a desperate attempt to keep their lips together. He watched as Zayn turned around to the dresser and opened the drawer, taking out the lube as Harry squirmed to the middle of the bed, using all of his willpower to not touch himself at the sight of Zayn’s ass walking away from him. 

“You sure about this?” Harry’s conscious forced him to ask. He was afraid Zayn was still too drunk to remember anything tomorrow. 

“Shut the fuck up Harry. I really want this,” he growled, crawling on top of the other boy again. “So badly,” he added breathlessly, his fingers slipping under the waist band of Harry’s boxers.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned when Zayn’s fingers brushed against his member as he tugged his boxers down his legs and off his body, flinging them across the room. He pressed his whole body to Harry’s as he bent down for another kiss, this one being urgent and passionate and exciting. 

They both moaned loudly when Zayn rolled his hips, grinding against Harry. They were both hard, only the thin material of Zayn’s boxers now separating them from skin on skin contact. They continued like this for a few minutes, just kissing and grinding and feeling every inch of each other’s bodies.

“That, that’s enough, Zayn. Do something, please,” Harry gasped after another hip roll, his mind clouding over at the desperate feeling of just needing to have his cock touched. He couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. 

“Alright,” Zayn shushed him. “What do you want?” Harry was silent, unsure of how to answer Zayn’s question. “Want my mouth? Do you want my mouth on your cock?” Zayn asked, his fingers clenching around Harry’s throbbing member. The sensation made him groan, his head throwing back in pleasure. “Then want me to ride you? I’ll hop on your dick and scream out your name,” Zayn whispered into Harry’s ear, his tongue running along the lobe as Harry nodded eagerly. Harry was completely speechless.

“Yeah, yeah Zayn. I want that. Please,” he begged, desperately trying to buck his hips up to get at least some kind of friction between Zayn’s hand and his dick. He let out a small, choked whine when Zayn’s hands pressed down on Harry’s hips, preventing him from moving. “I don’t want you to move or else I’ll stop,” he warned and Harry’s eyes closed as he braced himself. 

“Won’t move. I promise, just please,” Harry choked out, his hands sliding up Zayn’s back and fisting into the older boy’s soft hair. 

“You’re so polite baby,” Zayn teased, his thumbs rubbing circles into Harry’s hips as he kissed down his torso again before hovering above his dick, blowing a few hot breaths on the tip then taking him in. Harry’s hand tightened in Zayn’s hair and his free hand fumbled around the mattress for something to grab on to, settling with the thin sheet below him as Zayn went down on him at an agonizingly slow pace, taking his sweet, sweet time, as if he knew just how much it was torturing Harry.

“Faster, please,” Harry pleaded. In return, all he got was Zayn peering at him over his long eyelashes and hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard as he inched up his dick at an even slower speed. It felt so good, so fucking good, but Harry needed more.

His limbs stiffened because it was the only way he could relieve any kind of tension, which seemed to be growing more and more intense with each stroke of Zayn’s mouth or tongue on him. Out of nowhere, a strangled groan came out of his mouth and Zayn looked up curiously, his mouth losing contact with Harry’s dick. “That was really hot,” he whispered. 

“Fuck, you’re really hot,” Harry swore in reply, receiving a sly wink from Zayn before he took him in again. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Zayn said moments later when he came off his dick with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting his lip to Harry’s member. “And say my name when you come,” Zayn ordered.

Harry trembled as Zayn finally gave him free reign, lifting his hands from his hips and instead moving them to rest either side of Harry’s waist, supporting his weight. “I can move?” Harry asked, just to make sure. Zayn smirked and nodded and Harry made a growling noise as his cock disappeared between red lips. This time, Harry was able to thrust his hips up in time with Zayn’s bobbing and the feeling was incredible. 

Zayn gagged on his cock, but the vibrations against the tip made Harry feel even better. He watched as Zayn’s eyes peered up at him, watering from the overwhelming feeling of being choked as Harry’s dick hit the back of his throat. Zayn loved it, though. “You’re such a cock slut,” Harry groaned, fisting a hand in Zayn’s hair to force him down onto his cock when his hips started to tire.

Zayn moaned in agreement, moving a hand to Harry’s hip and rubbing soft circles into the warm skin there. Harry’s head fell back on the pillows when Zayn suddenly took in as much of his dick as he possible could. He could feel the tip rubbing at the back of Zayn’s throat and his legs tensed. “Shit, Zayn. Fuck, I’m so close, you’re so good,” he moaned, rising up to take a look at how his cock disappeared between Zayn’s lips. 

Zayn hollowed his cheeks one more time before pulling off, his fist replacing his mouth on Harry’s cock. He pumped furiously, his wrist flicking just right and his thumb rubbing along the tip. “Say my name,” Zayn growled, staring into Harry’s eyes from his position between his legs. “Come for me now baby,” Zayn stammered.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his orgasm ripple through him. His entire body tensed up and his hand clenched (painfully) into Zayn’s hair as he shouted out Zayn’s name, just like he asked. His come spilled all over Zayn’s hand and chest as he pumped Harry through his high, leaving the boy boneless and panting beneath him. 

Zayn watched the younger boy recover from his orgasm, brown eyes meeting green as Harry lay back on the mattress, catching his breath. Zayn lifted a finger to his lips and slowly sucked the come off of his finger, making a deal of licking his lips and winking at the other boy when he was done.

A high-pitched whine left Harry’s lips at the sight and he had to throw an arm over his eyes because it was just too overwhelming; the sight of Zayn nearly naked in front of him, sucking him off . Plus, the realization that Zayn felt the same way for him that he’d felt for Zayn for months now. A warm pair of lips latched onto his again and he sighed into the kiss. 

“Now, I’m going to get you hard again and ride you like a fucking pony,” Zayn said after kissing his way down Harry’s jaw and biting on his ear lobe. Harry practically growled, his hands gliding down Zayn’s back to eagerly tug on his briefs. He was still sensitive, but could already feel himself getting hard again at Zayn’s words.

Zayn let Harry tug his boxers down until they were off and let out a satisfied snarl at the look on Harry’s face when he eyed Zayn’s stiff member. “Sure you just don’t want to fuck me, Zayn. God that must feel so fucking good,” Harry groaned, raising a hesitant hand to wrap around Zayn and stroke him lightly. 

“No baby, you’re my hero so you just sit back and relax and enjoy your reward,” Zayn grinned running a hand through Harry’s curls and pecking his lips. “Next time we’ll switch it up,” Zayn added with a small chuckle as he shifted so that he was sitting on Harry’s thighs, his legs kicked up on either side of Harry’s torso.

He leant up to grab the bottle of lube from where he left it on the bedside table and settled back on Harry’s stomach, twisting it open. “Can I stretch you?” Harry asked quietly, hesitantly, but Zayn was struck by the hint of desperation and longing in his voice. He licked his lips and handed Harry the bottle. “Please do.”

Harry opened his legs so that Zayn sat between them and spread some lube on his fingers. Zayn leaned back on his elbows, giving Harry easier access to his hole, and stretched his legs open wider. Harry lathered the lube onto his fingers and hesitated for only a few moments before edging a finger into Zayn, pushing past the tight muscle.

The noise that left Zayn’s mouth shot straight to Harry’s dick and he watched Zayn intently as he pushed his finger deeper, his best mate’s breath shortening the further he went. Zayn pushed down onto Harry’s fingers in a way that had Harry eager to actually have Zayn on him. His mouth was hanging open and he let out little grunts with every push or twist of Harry’s fingers, moaning when he added a second and then eventually a third. By then, Zayn was leaking pre cum and Harry was completely hard again at the sight of Zayn writhing on his fingers.

“Okay, okay I’m stretched. God, Harry, can’t wait to have you inside me,” Zayn moaned, a whine leaving his lips as Harry pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets.

“Go on then, I’m waiting,” Harry said smugly, leaning back in his elbows as Zayn got up on his knees again, a bit weaker than he was before. 

“You tosser,” Zayn chuckled, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up Harry’s cock. He used the remains of the lube on his entrance before crawling up Harry’s body, aligning himself so that his knees were on either side of his waist and he was hovering above his cock.

He braced both hands on Harry’s chest and slowly let himself slide down his cock, moaning loudly at the feeling of Harry filling him up. “Oh God… fuck. Harry, you’re so,” Zayn growled as he slowly lifted himself up, noticing how Harry was staring at him wide-eyed, pupils dilated and mouth agape. 

Zayn stood still for another few seconds, adjusting himself as Harry peered up at him in amazement. All Harry could think was Zayn was here, Zayn the boy he’d liked for months, was on his dick and it was so fucking hot. “Ready, Harry?” Zayn asked with a cheeky smirk, chuckling when Harry nodded much too eagerly

Zayn slowly started riding Harry, hips going up and down and rotating in circles and Harry had to grab onto Zayn’s hips just for something to grab onto. He pressed his fingers into the flesh there when Zayn went down again as he thrust his hips up, the pleasure overpowering every thought that floated through his head. 

Zayn’s mouth was thrown open in ecstasy as little grunts escaped his throat. He moaned loudly, making Harry groan at the sound because fuck, he was doing that to Zayn. 

“Oh fuck, oh my god. Fuck, fuck oh daddy,” Zayn growled, his voice hoarse. Harry’s eyes widened at his words, they were so unexpected and he was so unbelievably turned on.

“Did you just call me…? Fuck, Zayn,” Harry whined, breathing hard. His cheeks, chest and neck flushed. Zayn smirked at Harry’s reaction and whimpered again as Harry picked up a steady rhythm beneath him. 

“Oh, daddy please, faster” he growled again, satisfied at the throaty groan that left Harry’s lips. 

“Do you like that?” Zayn stammered. “Do you like when I call you daddy?” Harry nodded at his words, only a hoarse sound of agreement leaving his throat as he watched Zayn. His arms were flexing as he forced himself on Harry’s cock and he bit his lip in pleasure, risking breaking the delicate skin.

Harry didn’t know why he found it so hot to be called ‘daddy.’ It might just be how incredibly dirty it sounded coming from his lips, or maybe it was just the fact that it was Zayn saying it. He suddenly lifted one hand from Zayn’s hip and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss. 

The new angle caused Zayn to moan against Harry’s lips, their tongues meeting as they continued to thrust together. Zayn grew breathless quickly, his head turning so that he could rest his cheek against Harry’s while he continued to hop on his dick. “Shit, ‘m close. Fuck me harder daddy. Do me good. C’mon,” Zayn whispered into his ear.

Harry growled and flipped them both over, ending on top on Zayn who was growing tired. Zayn’s ankles immediately locked behind Harry’s back as he ground his hips deep into Zayn and reached between their bodies to grab Zayn’s aching member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Zayn’s head was thrown back on the pillow and his hands gripped Harry’s curls tightly, tugging them as he felt himself reaching his peak. Harry kept going; one hand holding himself up beside Zayn’s head while the other was pumping Zayn’s dick. He could feel himself shaking, almost at the edge as well.

“H-Harry,” Zayn shouted when he climaxed, his limbs shaking and his eyes screwing shut as his cum shot out of him and all over Harry’s chest. 

Harry followed soon after, filling Zayn up. Zayn groaned at the strange but wonderful feeling, pulling Harry down onto his chest and grabbing his cheeks, placing delicate kisses all over his face. Harry’s arms gave out when his lips connected with Zayn’s and he put all his energy - what little he had left- into kissing Zayn passionately.

“Oh god,” Harry sighed, pulling out of Zayn who groaned at the empty feeling. He shushed him with a few gentle pecks before rolling off of Zayn and onto his back, both of them panting heavily.

“Woah,” Zayn huffed in amazement, a dazed look on his face. 

“That was…” Harry trailed off, both at a loss of words to explain the amazing experience. 

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed, knowing how Harry felt. He let one of his hands search blindly for Harry’s next to him and intertwined their fingers. Zayn’s hands felt warm and comforting, and from the corner of his eye he could see Zayn watching him. He turned to meet his gaze, a small smile spreading across both of their faces. “You’re my hero,” Zayn said with a small laugh, a crooked grin on his face.

“You’re mental,” Harry laughed, turning on his side so he could get a better look at Zayn. “Are you sure this is what you wanted?” Harry added, biting his lip nervously, and Zayn’s face softened. 

“This isn’t quite how I expected it to happen, but this is definitely what I want,” Zayn whispered, lifting their interlocked hands up to his lips and kissing Harry’s knuckles.

Harry let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was relieved that this wasn’t just some drunken mistake that Zayn would either forget or regret tomorrow. He smiled and moved his hand from Zayn’s lips to his cheek. “Good, because I want to be with you.”

His thumb traced along Zayn’s bottom lip, and Zayn smiled at the gesture. It was so gentle and sweet and made Zayn’s heart flutter. “Okay, daddy,” Zayn said with a wink and Harry just snickered. 

“How about we save that for sex?” Harry said with a laugh.

“Sure thing, Haz,” he laughed, reaching down to the side of the bed to pick something up. He moved closer to Harry and tucked his head in the crook of his shoulder. Zayn lifted his hand, holding the t-shirt he’d picked up off the ground, and ran it over Harry’s stomach, cleaning the cum off of it before throwing it back to the side of the bed. Harry pulled him close so that Zayn’s head was resting on his chest and ran patterns over the dark boy’s back, both smiling at each other.

They fell asleep like that, both giddy and high on the overwhelming feeling of finally having each other. There was no more secret to keep. The truth was out and it felt more amazing than anything.


End file.
